


We're married

by vivala_stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivala_stylinson/pseuds/vivala_stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post fame One Directions lives are still like they were in the band, interviews, special appearances, radio chats, you name it its happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're married

"Welcome back! We now have Louis and Harry here with us! Give them a round of applause!" the show host said. "Hello!" Louis said smiling. "Hi!" Harry chimed after Louis. The audience started to clap and there were a few cheers here and there. "Now to this day it had been 3 years since you guys went your ways, well with the exception of you two." the host said motioning between us. "You guys have been very kept to yourself about your relationship these past years. Mind if I ask a few questions?" she asked. Louis looked to Harry and he nodded. "Ask away." Louis said seeming to become anxious. "Alright, I'll start basic. When did you start dating?" Harry didn't have to think terribly hard about it. "Shortly before being put in a band together. It all started with 'oops'" he said smiling at the crowd "He was 18 at the time and I was 16. We sort of just clicked after that." 

"Okay, question number two! This is kind of personal. Are you guys going to 'tie the knot' anytime soon?" she asked. Louis and Harry looked at each other and laughed. "Well, funny story." Louis says "I proposed shortly after One Direction stopped being One Direction. We were finally free as some would say. We went out for dinner and I popped the question, honestly I cried a bit when he said yes. We got married a year later." Louis says smiling at Harry. "And there was no media?" the host asked. They both shook their heads. "Just a small family wedding really." Louis said. 

"Well congratulations! Seeing how you guys are 8 years together lets look back at the video diaries!" she exclaims. The video diaries started playing. Week 1. "Hi we're One Direction and this is our video diary" Louis started. "You can come back here every week to see what we've been up to, how we're feeling, and everything that going on." Harry continued. "God I miss those days." Harry said. They watched 9 more weeks of video diaries Louis and Harry and 90% of the crowd were smiling messes. "God were we unsubtle." Louis says. "Well that's all the time we have tonight! It was great to have you guys here" She said "Tune in next week for another celebrity appearance." She smiled for a few seconds then they were no longer live.

Louis and Harry bother stood up and hugged the host then went on their way back home. "I can't believe no one knew we were married." Harry said. "Yeah, the media has better things to do, did I ever let you know I love you?" Louis said and Harry smiled. They were almost down the long corridor to the elevators. Harry reached for Louis hand and entwined their fingers. "You really liked me back in the xfactor didn't you?" Louis asks. "Well yeah! You were probably the most attractive guy I met." Harry said bring his head down to give Louis a peck on the lips. "I really love you Styles, I really do. I don't know where I would be without you." Louis said wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the shortest thing in the history of shot things, I hope you like it d('.')b


End file.
